


uncertain. alone. cratered by imperfections.

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Universes, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: “the moon is a loyal companion.it never leaves. it’s always there, watching, steadfast, knowing us in our light and dark moments, changing forever just as we do. every day it’s a different version of itself. sometimes weak and wan, sometimes strong and full of light. the moon understands what it means to be human.uncertain. alone. cratered by imperfections.”― tahereh mafi,shatter me8 short snippets of a year long journey with onghwang.





	1. big bang

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dulcetfairytale/status/1028358337220374528?s=21) as a set of twitfics. now archived and edited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big bang  
> ( _n_.) the rapid expansion of matter from a state of extremely high density and temperature that according to current cosmological theories marked the **origin** of the universe.

the handles sway from side to side as the train winds its way back into the city. the buildings start to get more clustered, less green patches stretched in between, more stories stacked on top of another. each opening and closing of the door signals space becoming cramped as individuals pile on. the horizon is swathed with violet and the last vestige of sun light in its blazing orange that dyes the passengers in unnatural colors. like the raven hair of the man sitting next to the window in front of seongwoo seems almost mystic before the train’s lights turn on. he’s been deeply immersed in the same book since the outskirts of kyoto. something about a general store from what seongwoo’s poor japanese can gather. it’s a serene image as the scenes outside shift. seongwoo ends up being jostled by the sheer volume of humans clamoring onto the train.

it’s late. students in uniform chatter away about their day, sports equipment by their feet, the few moments when they can truly be themselves before once again dedicating themselves to school ( oh the horrors of homework ). individuals in suits ( company uniform with minor opportunity to show off your personal flair ) looking forward to going home or suggesting company dinner plans. there’s no better stress relief than the haze of alcohol accompanied by a full stomach of meat. and in the midst, unbothered by it all, is the same man seongwoo is stuck with, the one that has thankfully been too immersed in the novel to notice how close seongwoo is in disrupting personal bubbles ( thanks, in part, to the sheer volume of people and seongwoo’s tendency to look out a window ). knuckles are turning white as he grips the handle above him, quietly counting down until the train arrives at its final destination.

the doors open. there’s a flood of humans trying to make their escape and move to the next thing in their lives. seongwoo almost loses sight of the man in the crowd until he turns around and offers a small smile during the ride up the escalator.

 

* * *

 

there’s a man with his eyes closed, ear buds closing him off from the entire world, and head tilted back as if to enjoy the sunlight spilling into the hall. the design of the building is fascinating with its angles and glass but so is the man who decides to halt everything and live in the moment. there’s a pine tree, the recorded tour guide narrates, specifically planted for a visual impact upon entering the museum. the main hall bustles with individuals snapping away or those who linger to enjoy the view but none as long as that man.

minhyun watches the rise and fall of his chest and makes out what seems to be a cluster of moles on his cheek and then that expression of pure delight when eyes flutter open.

“what are you doing?” the man asks as he extends a hand.

“watching you,” minhyun replies as they close the distance, allowing fingers to intertwine. _treasuring moments_ , he thinks, _the way you taught me to_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * a pseudo first meeting hence the theme big bang
>   * this is detour 1.5
>   * it's a trip to japan out of order. [miho museum](http://www.miho.or.jp/en/) happens first before the train ride 
>   * minhyun is reading _miracles of the namiya general store_
> 



	2. stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stardust  
> ( _n_.) a feeling or impression of romance, **magic** , or ethereality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks are marked with horizontal lines.

a glass structure resembling a palace’s greenhouse filled to the brim with botanical wonders. in its midst is a man with constellations etched into his cheek, pruning blue roses that glimmer like the facets of a diamond when the light strikes at a particular angle. he smiles.

minhyun can imagine the tune he’s humming under his breath as he holds up a single rose to admire his new work.

“aren't you going to say hello?”

jonghyun’s voice startles minhyun. and minhyun reflexively adjusts the mask fixed to his face.

“i can’t,” minhyun says for the millionth time within and the first time out loud. “not like this.”

there’s a brief flicker of understanding in jonghyun’s eyes as he raises his hand. scales mar the entirety of his arm, thickening it to resemble a trunk. some sort of reptilian appendage protruding from a human body.

“it’s the price we pay for ending this war,” jonghyun says. smile small, sad. “magic is indiscriminate. it doesn’t matter if we sold our hearts to rejoin a loved one faster or if we did it to save innocent civilians from the rampage. what we did cannot be undone.”

“i know,” minhyun says as he glances back, watching seongwoo as he waters each plant.

 

* * *

 

“this is a magical flower shop, why don't you just water them all at once?” minhyun points out from where he’s stationed — far away from all the precious plants.

“how would i know how they are doing with such a callous method?” seongwoo scoffs in return.

 

* * *

 

“but i can't face him,” minhyun echoes as he dredges up the memory from years ago, back when he first found this sky garden, “not like this.”

the hand jonghyun places on minhyun’s shoulder is firm, warm.

“are you just going to watch from a distance?” he asks, concern tainting his voice.

minhyun forces out a chuckle. “what other choice do i have?”

 

* * *

 

minhyun returns the next day.

and the day after that.

and the day after that.

and the day after that.

 

* * *

 

time blurs into a meaningless loop. minhyun stops counting but always shows up a street away.

 

* * *

 

it pours. as if the cold is trying to seep into everything and anything it can get its hands on. minhyun’s bones maybe. the last vestiges of warmth held in the cavity of his chest probably.

normally minhyun would warm himself or at least keep himself dry. but acts of magic reminds him of the days spent in the dark void where the only source of light were the blazing fires down below. the sounds of anguish. the monster within that cackled at all the shrieks of misery. that was the price of forsaking humanity in exchange for strength.

“aren’t you going to come in?” someone says. voice so familiar minhyun freezes.

he’s gotten so accustomed to the cold and the wetness that he fails to recognize how something is shielding him from the onslaught of rain.

water is propelled away from the two of them in an arc that resembles an umbrella. this sort of gentle magic that reheats the air under the dome of water can only be from one person. minhyun almost slips up. his name on the tip of minhyun’s tongue.

“you’ll catch a cold if you stay out here,” seongwoo says, “come in and warm up.”

all minhyun can muster is a single nod.

seongwoo encourages minhyun to lean on him and minhyun is grateful for the mask that obscures his identity, hiding all the atrocities he’s committed during his time away.

the shop is the same as he remembers:

 

* * *

 

lotuses floating in midair along with their pads, spiraling away from minhyun to signal a path. physalis alkekengi that become the only source of light other than the sun or moon from above. along the sides there are seemingly dead plants being revived as they crawl out of the bowl of water. minhyun gasps only to school his expression when he sees the smirk seongwoo wears.

“how is it?” seongwoo asks?

“not bad,” minhyun fronts, “but instead of all this flashy stuff why don’t you try more subtle things? like blue bells that sound like bells or bleeding hearts that bleed for decoration purposes?”

 

* * *

 

the tinkle that greets him upon entering is different. the wind rushes in and stirs up the rows of flowers that begin to chime. minhyun has to resist the urge to look at seongwoo and continues to walk, feigning nonchalant.

 

* * *

 

“...petunias that resemble the night sky, cultivated with stardust,” seongwoo claims, excitement dancing within his eyes, “and these” he points at a pit housing anemones “my pride and joy.”

“to be honest i was commissioned to make them. someone wanted to have a flower that would test the strength of love. two flowers whose life source was connected to each other. if both are watered — no matter the distance apart — they would flourish. if one forgot, it would slowly wither and die. and if anything terrible happened you could tell.”

minhyun makes a face. “that sounds awfully cruel.”

“it is. but aren’t all tests of faith cruel?”

 

* * *

 

there’s a pot sitting on the sill where it would bask in the sun’s light — charred beyond recognition.

minhyun forces himself to look away.

“sit,” seongwoo encourages as he busies himself with cups and a pot of tea. from where minhyun stands he can smell the aroma of camomile. seemingly refined since the last time he had a cup.

there are boxes stuffed in the corner of the shop, labeled by flower. seongwoo catches minhyun staring and explains: “people who wanted flowers dwindled during the war. but the rich and powerful still wanted their afternoon tea so i developed my own brand to supply.” there’s a soft chuckle. “i have to feed myself, after all.”

what fills the silence is the sound of tea being poured into an empty cup.

“you're one of them aren’t you?” seongwoo says as he pushes the cup towards minhyun, “a soldier sent to the front lines to protect the profit of those rich and powerful?”

minhyun nods quickly, still unable to forget about the charred plant, and drinks the tea in one breath, ignoring how it scalds his throat. ( he’s been through worse. )

“there was a midnight raid,” minhyun finds himself saying, “our camp was burned to the ground. three rounds of artillery even after everything was gone.”

seongwoo stills, gaze drifting to the pot by the window sill. “is that so?” he says and minhyun can hear the way seongwoo is struggling to maintain a calm and even tone.

“it just went up in flames one night.” and minhyun knows he’s referring to the anemone — the ridiculous thing seongwoo had gifted him the night the draft letter came along with the promise  _i’ll be here when you get back_.

seongwoo refills minhyun’s cup. and then his own. letting silence blanket them in the guise of enjoying the tranquility of an indoor garden.

“is that,” seongwoo says after a while, pointing at the mask, “to hide the burns? because if so, i have a few plants that could maybe help regenerate the skin underneath.”

“it’s not like that,” minhyun answers.

a soft _ahhhh_ escapes from seongwoo as he falls silent again to ponder.

“it may be rude of me,” seongwoo tries once more, “but could i...” gesturing at the mask “please...” bordering desperate.

and minhyun thinks of how he escaped with just the clothes on his back. how dongho stopped him from rushing back into the fire to reclaim the only possession that mattered. and how he cast forbidden magic so that he could come back here just to see seongwoo again.

the thing is: seongwoo is within reach. and if he's guessed this much already then...

minhyun allows seongwoo to close the distance, allows the tips of seongwoo’s fingers to make contact with minhyun’s temples, allows him to undo the straps that fix it in place.

minhyun knows what seongwoo sees underneath. the same thing he sees every morning and every night — always afraid those black nubs on the side of his face would sprout back into feathers. that his arms would turn into wings again. feet into talons. forced to remain not human as penance. the only thing left is a human face swallowed in the vortex of avian features.

seongwoo’s fingers are gentle as they trace the outlines of the reminders. each and every one of them. starting from beneath the eye to the edge of his jaw.

“welcome back, hwang minhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * heavily inspired by bts' the truth untold ( [produce48 cover](https://youtu.be/qVDziFxB_Eo) )
>   * originally minhyun & seongwoo's roles were switched but after [jo's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593169) it felt more appropriate this way
>   * set in howl's moving castle universe ( magic wars & stuff )
>   * lotta plot holes but the main reason minhyun is afraid to return isn't just because he's "ugly" but because the scars are proof of what he has done ( the monster he has allowed himself to become )
>   * inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/mochiipanko/status/994957181912010752) and [this one](https://twitter.com/beratings/status/1026243447563411457).
>   * this snippet has a special place in my heart because it took two weeks to decide on how to write it. i only had two prompts: truth untold & magic. couldn't figure out what to do with it or how to depict that yearning i wanted to convey until one night i thought of howl's war and then tada.
> 



	3. sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunrise  
> ( _n_.) the colors and light visible in the sky on an occasion of the sun's first appearance in the morning, considered as a view or **spectacle**.

**PART ONE**

 

so it’s summer. so the sweltering heat has you wanting to bury yourself alive because certainly the ground would be cooler than this. everyone’s movements are languid as if swimming through a vat of jello or the slow motion of swatting away a fly. the open windows seem to be mere decorations. fans push around hot air uselessly as they whir from where they are stationed. the clothes are sticking to his back, hair plastered against forehead, sweat following the same trajectories as those excreted from tear ducts. _summer sessions_ , seongwoo decides, _are the worst_. so when the bell signals break, he’s one of the first to escape from his seat.

minhyun is still plastered to his seat.

seongwoo returns moments later with a cold ramune in hand. he clears minhyun’s desk by closing the text books and neatly collecting all the notes to the side before taking over the space.

“want some?” he asks, looking down at minhyun.

“you've been shaking it so no,” minhyun points out. seongwoo takes a look at his hand and stops the habit he’s picked up. minhyun’s lips are curled in amusement so at least there's that.

“sucks to be you,” seongwoo shrugs before attempting to pop the drink open.

as expected it fizzes over. coating seongwoo’s hands in carbonated sugar water and splattering to the floor. he’s never seen minhyun clamor out of his seat faster. a clear _stay away from me_ issued on his face. but the drink is cold. a better alternative to the heat and so seongwoo grins as he hops off the table, fingers still drenched. after all, aren’t all good things meant to be shared between friends?

there’s a loud shriek that turns heads as minhyun dashes down the hall with seongwoo in pursuit. seongwoo’s hands are extended out in front of him, dramatically flailing to catch hold of minhyun’s shirt.

the yelling becomes more of a laugh the longer they go on, the further they get away from the classroom, and eventually seongwoo manages to corner minhyun. seongwoo reaches for minhyun but finds minhyun’s fingers circling around his wrists, stopping him in place.

the corridor is deserted. probably one of the wings not used for summer. and for a moment seongwoo wonders if minhyun had led him here on purpose.

it takes one look at minhyun’s expression to answer that.

minhyun’s head tilts to the side as he leans in, mouth parting open as his tongue darts out to swipe the side of seongwoo’s finger. reflex tells seongwoo to pull back but minhyun’s grip is firm.

“what’s the matter?” minhyun asks, feigning innocence as he looks up at seongwoo. “thought you intended to share.”

and seongwoo knows his ears are probably as red as the way he feels. he curses under his breath and minhyun gloats at that.

 

 

 **PART TWO**  

 

 

“...i added what you said but it still doesn’t taste quite right,” seongwoo whines into the phone.

“well maybe if you paid attention when i cooked, you wouldn’t be calling now,” his mother retorts.

seongwoo sighs. “it’s not the same.” but that remark ignored as his mother continues her rant.

“i’ve cooked and fed you for over two decades and never once have you wanted to cook kimchi jjigae for me,” she sniffs ; overdramatically, seongwoo notes.

seongwoo forces a grin. “next time mom, when i have perfected this dish. you deserve nothing less than perfection.” and he’s met with an eye roll. ( seriously who is teaching mother all of this ? calls were so much easier when they were just voices instead of having to school expressions and noting behavior in video calls. )

there’s the soft beeping of the pin being entered into the keypad that seongwoo misses as he takes another sip of the stew. it’s better, thanks to his mom’s interventions but still a far ways off from how she makes it.

he sighs.

“what’s with the long face?” minhyun asks as he pops into the kitchen. tie still in place and shirt almost as pristine as it was when he left the house.

seongwoo almost wants to sigh again ( in relief this time ) as minhyun pulls him in and presses his lips to seongwoo’s cheek. except seongwoo remembers that his supposedly surprise dinner plan is a failed recreation and tries to obscure the pot from view. it’s far too late.

“what’s this?” minhyun asks as he picks a spoon from the drawer and gives it a try himself. “not bad but maybe it needs a little bit of...” he trails off and starts rummaging through the cupboards for the right ingredients.

“well if it isn’t my favorite son,” seongwoo’s mother says, beaming from the other side of the screen. it startles minhyun who visibly jumps before turning his attention in the direction of the tablet.

“ah... mother, how are you today?” he greets politely with a bow. seongwoo stifles a chuckle at the way minhyun’s ears are turning red, most likely from how he’s recalling how he performed their daily ritual in front of his mother-in-law. for a split second seongwoo contemplates letting minhyun relive his mortification before deciding to save his husband.

“what about me?” seongwoo protests as he leans his chin against minhyun’s shoulder, hand circling minhyun’s waist.

“the ungrateful child i gave birth to,” she answers smoothly while giving minhyun another beautiful smile as the man chuckles in return.

seongwoo pouts which only earns a pair of laughs ( none of them his ) and then gets ignored for the rest of the call as minhyun answers the curiosities of his mother-in-law and minhyun inquires about well being in return. seongwoo watches as he dutifully stirs the kimchi jjigae as instructed, a fond smiling growing on his lips. there’s this warmth that blooms where his heart is supposed to be.

the call ends twenty minutes later. the stew has already been set on the table. rice already cooked and ready to be portioned into bowls. minhyun glances at seongwoo sheepishly, an apology seemingly ready before he notices their main dinner course.

“did you do this for me?”

there’s a part of seongwoo that doesn’t want to inflate minhyun’s ego further but a larger part ( the part that is warm and giddy within and hasn’t diminished from years and years ago ) that decided to say “who else would i go to such lengths for?” and then softly, after he’s closed the distance and looped arms around waist once more: “surprise.”

the smile that ensues ( two parts shy, one part beautiful ) is worth all the hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * it was originally for the sunrise theme of fluff but it's honestly more domestic ( one day i'll master tooth rotting fluff )
>   * originally it was only part two but then seongwoo was sitting in front of minhyun and i just had to
>   * basically [this](https://twitter.com/7x7cms/status/1028916064363503621) cursed me ( plus that one [fancam](https://twitter.com/summerwalk_9596/status/1026300320794652672?s=21) of wonwoo being playful with the ramune with seungcheol )
> 



	4. constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> constellation  
> ( _n_.) a **configuration** of stars that forms an imaginary outline or meaningful pattern on the celestial sphere, typically representing an animal, mythological person or creature, a god, or an inanimate object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks separated by horizontal lines.

“i saw the photograph you submitted featured on the cover the other day. it was quite flattering,” dongho says with a shy laugh, cheeks flushed by the influence of alcohol.

seongwoo waves and shakes his head. “i only capture moments. everything else depends on the subject.”

“that sounds like a load of bull,” minki points out and it’s met with seongwoo’s laughter.

minhyun misses out the rest of the banter when aron says: “but seriously, having his photograph accompany your article is the biggest honor in our industry.”

“well,” jonghyun says, taking a sip from his glass. “we wouldn't have ong seongwoo if not for hwang minhyun.”

 

* * *

 

“what’s that?!” seongwoo exclaims as he points at the object in minhyun’s lap.

minhyun sighs as he turns it over in his hands. “dad couldn't make it to the field trip today but he wanted me to take pictures so it was as if he was here.” minhyun’s hands clench into fists. “he wouldn’t even let me handle one of his cameras! just gave me a disposable one!”

“can i see?” seongwoo asks all excited, hands already out in front of him. minhyun gives it to seongwoo with a small shove. “take it. i don’t want it anymore.”

fascinated by the device seongwoo raises it to his eye and peers through the tiny hole. “woah,” he exclaims as he twirls around before eventually turning back to minhyun and noticing the crest fallen expression. he lowers the camera.

“you know...” seongwoo says, kicking at the dirt a bit, “neither of my parents could make it today either. so why don’t we just partner up for today and i’ll take pictures of you for your dad?”

minhyun looks at the outstretched hand in front of him and that awkward expression seongwoo wears in the attempt to be cool. he nods, grateful, and grips seongwoo’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

aron shakes his head. “i didn’t know that. all i knew was that he was inspired by some photographer. hwang...” aron turns to look at minhyun.

minhyun almost laughs at aron’s expression as puzzle pieces fall into place.

 

* * *

 

 

“i begged my dad for this so please don’t mess it up,” minhyun says voice stern, hand gripping the handle of the door tightly as he glares at seongwoo behind him.

“i’m always on my best behavior,” seongwoo retorts. it’s met with another glare. “okay, okay,” seongwoo says raising his hands in defeat, “i’ll be so good your dad will wish i was his son instead. how’s that?” there’s that trade mark grin of his that has minhyun grimacing.

“look if i wasn’t out of birthday present ideas we wouldn’t be here,” he huffs under his breath, recounting how he had spent all of his savings on a fancy camera last year. a tripod the year before that. ridiculously expensive accessories that had his dad excited that his son was following his footsteps three years ago.

“don’t make me regret this,” he finishes.

“you won’t,” is seongwoo’s promise as he pushes the door open and greets minhyun’s dad with a 90 degree bow.

and true to his word, minhyun doesn’t regret it. the darkroom he used to hate for the chemical smells and how dark it was takes on a different feeling with another individual in there. seongwoo’s attentive. asks good questions from the way his dad perks up and wears an expression of pride. compliments the stills clipped to the line as he studies them. expression of awe as he watches a negative become a photograph.

minhyun almost wonders why he hadn’t introduced seongwoo to his dad earlier or brought him into the darkroom. but he thinks it’s probably more significant this way. and watches them engage with each other with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

jonghyun hums under his breath. “it felt like minhyun and seongwoo went home together every day.”

“but in reality,” minhyun adds, “he was cramped up in my dad’s study looking at b cuts or helping my dad out in the darkroom.”

“didn’t he accompany your dad to the field at times?” jonghyun asks.

minhyun chuckles. “how do you remember more than i do?”

“i used to take long drives to clear my head. and sometimes i would catch familiar faces,” jonghyun explains.

“ahhh, the beauty of childhood friends,” aron comments as jonghyun apologizes for reminiscing.

“maybe. but it was honestly annoying,” minhyun says, “during high school he kept asking me to ask others to be his subject.”

“you could have said no.”

minhyun just smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

minhyun lies down, pressing his cheek against his desk as he sighs.

“again?” jonghyun asks as he takes a sip of water.

minhyun nods before flipping over to make eye contact with jonghyun.

“this time it’s the most popular girl in our school. last time it was that one,” minhyun nods in the direction of a female student surrounded by her admirers. when she catches him looking she blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “the one everyone fawns over,” minhyun continues.

“maybe he asks because it’s a 100% success rate each time?” jonghyun attempts to help.

“yeah but at least try first before asking me to,” minhyun sighs, “why am i so nice?”

“there, there,” jonghyun gives minhyun a gentle pat on the shoulder as minhyun takes another glance at the female student. he can’t help but wonder why seongwoo asks particular people to be his subjects. ( because he likes them? would minhyun ever get on that list? )

 

* * *

 

 

seongwoo is still chatting with dongho and minki, animatedly gesturing at something. it brings a fond smile to minhyun’s lips.

there’s still so much minhyun has yet to learn about seongwoo despite growing up with him.

 

* * *

 

“i heard you got an internship at m’s studio,” minhyun says as a way of greeting as he leans against the rail, “my dad would offer if he knew you were looking, you know?”

“yeah,” seongwoo says, tilting his head back so he could squint at the sun, “i know. and i would love to work under your dad officially but sometimes i can’t help but wonder if he compliments my photographs because i’m his son’s best friend or because he genuinely sees something good in them.” seongwoo gaze falls on minhyun’s and holds his in place. “i need to know, minhyun, if i can make a career out of something i love doing.”

minhyun sits down besides seongwoo. “my dad always told me you could surpass him some day.”

“he says your name with pride,” minhyun adds, offering seongwoo a little smile that seongwoo returns.

“i don’t believe it.”

“you’ll see. m will like your work too and teach you a few things.”

the look of happiness that seongwoo gives minhyun makes his heart do a little flip.

 

* * *

 

 

seongwoo smiles at minhyun from across the room and gestures for him to come closer.

 

* * *

 

 

“hey minhyun,” seongwoo says in a rush over the phone, “i need you to—”

“i’m not your errand boy and refuse to be,” minhyun retorts without batting a lash.

“but you already have a job and it’s my big day. and i thought i had everything for my portfolio but i must have accidentally switched out the one i wanted with a b cut.”

“well i won’t have a job anymore at this rate,” minhyun snaps while he looks at the time and takes a quick mental calculation.

“you could be my personal secretary after i secure a job?” seongwoo tries.

he earns a hiss.

“and be demoted from a manager position? no thanks,” minhyun snaps.

“please...?” seongwoo whines and minhyun pulls a u-turn that screeches against the pavement.

“this is the last time, you hear me ong seongwoo?”

“yes, sir,” seongwoo replies smartly and minhyun can almost imagine him saluting. “call me when you get there. love you, minhyun.”

and minhyun knows exactly what seongwoo means by that — absolutely nothing except thanks for being my errand boy you are the favorite of the day — and yet his heart decides to stutter ( like always ).

 

 

* * *

 

 

“i’m here. where is it?”

“should be on the second shelf, farthest right,” seongwoo instructs.

but there’s a box right next to it labeled _important_  so minhyun brings it down too.

“what should it look like?” minhyun asks as he carefully rummages through the contents of the box as seongwoo describes the image. it takes a moment before he realizes he could just show seongwoo via a video chat.

minhyun’s about to leave when he notices the _important_  box and how he hasn’t put it back in place. curiosity drives him to lift the lid off the box.

inside are prints of various sizes. some black and white, some in color, all of them of hwang minhyun.

he’s never seen them before and doesn’t know when seongwoo took them. probably because he’s so used to seongwoo lugging around a camera that he never noticed the lens directed at him.

there’s one of him gazing off into the distance. another one of him laughing. there’s one where he’s assaulted by dog drool. him in graduation garb pulling jonghyun in for a hug. one where shade plays shadows on his face. that time he passed his driver’s license exam.

at the very bottom is them on the field trip back in 2nd grade: hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

minhyun stands beside seongwoo as he continues to ramble. it’s a miracle dongho and minki are still listening. he leans in slowly and watches the minor shifts in expression: from obliviousness to delight as he notices minhyun is right next to him — to concern as minhyun further infringes upon seongwoo’s personal space.

“what are you doing?” seongwoo asks, brows furrowed.

it is then when minhyun winds an arm around seongwoo’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss, deep enough to render him breathless. he can’t help but smile against seongwoo when seongwoo gasps for air, cheeks tinged pink in surprise, embarrassment, and alcohol.

“i just realized how much i loved you,” minhyun answers. ignoring all the guffaws from his friends and the way his ears burn.

“you guys couldn’t wait till your honeymoon?” minki complains, “it’s only a day away.”

minhyun laughs, embarrassed, as seongwoo joins him.

“nope,” seongwoo retorts before giving minhyun a soft peck on the lips.

“besides,” minhyun adds, eyes crinkling in the corners as he studies his fiancé’s face as if he’s seeing seongwoo for the first time all over again, “you and Aron hyung were insufferable before your wedding day. now you know how it feels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * i went with the childhood friends to lovers theme
>   * b cuts are basically photographs not chosen for magazine covers
>   * if this au was fleshed out maybe it would have been a racer au: minhyun as the manager; jonghyun, dongho, minki as racers; and aron as a journalist
>   * after seongwoo's photography thing i just had to do it
>   * inspired by the following: momentum by park jiyeon ( [story 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DkmDKj1VsAAnDBU.jpg): [m's](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DkmDKjxVsAAz_eg.jpg) [study](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DkmDKjxVsAAz_eg.jpg) ), [this prompt](https://twitter.com/M00NBOYS/status/1022282400502407169), and [this tweet](https://twitter.com/hwangclouds/status/1026479603831820293).
> 



	5. galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galaxy  
> ( _n_.) a system of millions or **billions** of stars, together with gas and dust, held together by gravitational attraction.

the only thing that tells you how you aren’t dead is the strain on your arm. there’s someone desperately holding onto your hand so that you won’t fall to your demise. you barely have enough energy left to muster a glance but you try anyway.

he’s clinging onto the ledge with the tips of his fingers — all that remains of the structure you had the main role in destroying or so you hazily recall — the other hand grips yours tightly. you want to tell him to let go, to save himself, to pull himself up but you can’t make a sound.

all you can do is watch as resignation — no, resolution — washes over his face. he lets go of the ledge and the two of you fall into the endless abyss of space.

the last thing you see is the horizon that envelops you like a glass prism held to the sun.

 

* * *

 

seongwoo bolts upright, gasping for air.

“what’s wrong?” minhyun asks, “another dream?”

seongwoo nods, slumping as minhyun draws closer, uses this as an excuse to lean against minhyun’s chest. some days he wonders if this life is the dream and the dreams are actually his reality.

“do you want to tell me about them?” minhyun asks, tone gentle as his fingers run through seongwoo’s hair at a soothing pace.

“i was abducted and brainwashed,” seongwoo begins, “programmed to fight you, to end you. and in that process i said some terrible things that i didn’t mean, in the hopes to throw you off. hurt you both physically and emotionally but you didn’t give in. you only focused on trying to save me — no matter the cost. and at one point you told me you loved me. not to snap me out of the trance i’ve been put in but because you meant it and wanted me to know.”

seongwoo closes his eyes and minhyun senses that there’s more to the story but doesn’t push.

“i love you but hopefully you already know that,” seongwoo says — both a response to the dream and otherwise.

there’s a smile that forms on minhyun’s lips as he presses them against seongwoo’s forehead. “what about the other ones?” he asks, “the ones before this?”

seongwoo opens his eyes and holds minhyun’s gaze. “remember two months ago when i told you about the bizarre dreams about us but not us? in that life we were singers. wait, no. what was the term... _idols_? that met on this survival show. you and your band on the brink of disbandment. i was desperate to debut. we ended up making the final group.” he flashes minhyun a smile. “in another dream you get dumped by your boyfriend in france and i become an annoyance and meddle. there’s one where we are figure skaters.” he ticks them off one by one with his fingers. “one where we are actors. one where we are voice actors and i fall in love with the way you sound even before we meet. and one where jonghyun is the boss of some mafia group you, minki, aron, and dongho are a part of. and on a mission to incapacitate another family you meet me. you seduce me because i’m the architect.” the last part, seongwoo whispers into minhyun’s ear with his lips curled into a smirk.

“it’s one of my favorite lives,” seongwoo says and minhyun quirks a brow. it draws a laugh from seongwoo. “because we get married and have two adorable twin daughters. and a dog. let’s not forget the dog. although i do wish seonho was there too.” seongwoo trails off, deep in thought before he snaps himself out of it. “what did you say about dreams again?”

“dreams connect,” minhyun says, “there are but few who are capable of traveling into other realms. to worlds where those who share our souls exist.”

“that makes sense. there are ones where we are together. ones where we aren’t. call me biased but i can’t help but prefer the ones where we are.” seongwoo smiles as he takes minhyun’s hand in his own. “but this life is by far my favorite.”

because it is theirs entirely. not someone else's. _his_.

there’s a slam of the door opening so unceremoniously it can only be one individual.

“how long are you guys going to laze in bed?” seonho demands before turning back around to avert his eyes ( and allow them some privacy, not that he’ll ever admit ).

“can you two wake up on time so i don’t have to lose my appetite this early in the morning?”

seongwoo laughs as he untangles himself from minhyun but not before giving minhyun a soft kiss on the lips. “got it, got it,” he sings as he ruffles seonho’s hair when he passes by. “it was my fault today so forgive minhyun,” he says before skipping off.

seonho is about to leave too when minhyun says: “he’s growing stronger. maybe it’s the manifestation of his wish and this place responding to that desire of his but—”

“stop,” seonho says voice stern. “whatever you are thinking just stop now. seongwoo hyung doesn’t seem unhappy. maybe he wants this — powers i mean. maybe he wants to help and share burdens so don’t take it away from him.” seonho searches minhyun’s eyes before softening his tone. “talk to him. lay out your worries. he wouldn’t want you to shoulder it all yourself.” seonho reaches over to give minhyun’s hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

“you’re right,” minhyun agrees, recalling seongwoo’s words from months ago. and then turns around and tugs on seonho’s hand so he could bring the younger one close enough to mess with his hair. “thank you, seonho.”

seonho complains but when he pulls away he just beams in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * do you ever worry that characterization and themes don't match up bc i do and regret making xxxholic AU 18 chapters bc refreshing one's mind is impossible
>   * this is a short drabble accompanying xxxholic au
>   * i've always been taken by the concept of multiverses and the ability to see alternative universes ( like byakuran from katekyo hitman reborn )
>   * the first segment ( 2nd person pov ) was inspired by voltron: legendary defender season 6 episode 5 the black paladins ( sue me )
> 



	6. blackhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black hole  
> ( _n_.) a region of spacetime exhibiting such strong gravitational effects that **nothing** — not even particles and electromagnetic radiation such as light — **can escape** from inside it.

“so we meet again,” minhyun notes without sparing the other a glance. he shifts his weight so that most of it is leaning against the wall, far away from the rain, safely dry under the awning. suiko isn’t the capital of the water tribe for nothing. minhyun inspects his robe as he waits for the other to respond.

there’s a sigh. a head tilted back, arms folded, eyes closed, and lips pursed before he finally deigns minhyun worthy of a response. minhyun smiles.

“even after knowing what you did to jihoon’s father and that being why woojin hates you so much, i still can't see you as a threat,” he says, turning his head to meet minhyun’s gaze.

minhyun keeps his smile despite not feeling it. “you’re one of the dragons aren’t you?” he says instead, changing the topic.

immediately, the man gets defensive ( seongwoo, minhyun recalls from their first encounter. but he would probably be displeased if minhyun acted with such familiarity. )

the man with his hair pulled into a pony tail clenches his fist. body language gearing for a fight. “do you want the dragons?”

minhyun thinks about the rumors. about the supposedly dead crown prince making his appearance. after all, who else had such flaming red hair? and along with him four dragons of legend, bringing peace to kouka. minhyun shakes his head. “for what i’m set out to do there is no need for the supernatural. it is a human task, after all.”

the man visibly relaxes before his brows furrow. “and what might that be?”

“allowing this country to prosper. to bring stability to our borders and protect the citizens from skirmishes. so called peace, so called safety, comes from strength — not from trading away pockets of land to appease invaders.” minhyun studies the sky above. the gray clouds. the rain that will not let up. the few citizens milling about not even aware of how cold it is. the drug problem of the water tribe is spreading judging from the amount of drenched humans going about their daily lives without a care to the weather soaking hem to the bone.

“is that how you justify murdering jihoon’s father?”

“no,” minhyun answers, “but i don’t regret it either. how many more lives would be lost at the hands of a weak king so afraid of weapons and war he would surrender and doom his people?”

seongwoo falls silent.

after a while he says, “i know.” feet shuffles and kicks at the dirt before he speaks again. “i used to be a pirate in awa port,” minhyun thinks of the reports from months ago of a band of pirates over throwing the corrupt feudal lord occupying the earth tribe, “things got better but they weren’t entirely thanks to you.”

minhyun allows his lips to curl and hopes it looks friendly. “it doesn’t even have to be me on that throne,” he confesses and seongwoo turns in surprise, “as long as it is someone who can guarantee kouka’s prosperity.” minhyun, too, is surprised as how easily he had said such a line to someone who can be regarded as a stranger ( loosely, an acquaintance ).

“but for now — for the time being, until someone suitable arrives, i’ll be steering kouka in the right direction.”

there’s a low hum from seongwoo. perhaps deep in thought once more or to fill up the silence as they wait for the rain to ease up.

“can i see?” minhyun says, finally, pointing at seongwoo’s leg. “i’m assuming you must be either the yellow or green dragon. but from the rumors about the man who can fly, you seem to fit the description.”

“do i seem so easy?” seongwoo gasps scandalized as he clutches his leg. “are you going to take responsibility?”

minhyun chuckles and shakes his head, holding both hands up in defeat. “i don’t mean to inconvenience you. you don’t have to if you don’t want to. i’m just curious about the legends that’s all.” he doesn’t mention the ventures into king hiryuu’s tomb and how underwhelmed he was.

“i’ve never shown it to anyone before,” seongwoo says quietly, “not even jihoon.” and minhyun can’t help but wonder if it’s the effect of having something be both so desired and hated and being forced to hide the ability for generations.

minhyun parts his lips, ready for another apology when seongwoo slips off his shoe and slowly peels off his sock. green scales cover the entirety of his right foot, claws in place of where nails would be.

“may i?” minhyun asks as he bends down. seongwoo nods. minhyun touches one of the scales. seongwoo flinches.

“i’m not used to someone touching it,” he explains.

minhyun mutters another apology as he retracts his hand and studies it a while longer before standing up. “thank you.”

seongwoo flashes him a brief smile before quickly covering it back up. “it’ll scare all the women away if i keep it exposed,” he jokes.

“it’s beautiful,” minhyun says instead, “but people don’t know how to appreciate things that are different than themselves.”

“jihoon’s going to be disappointed when he finds out where i met you — again,” seongwoo changes the topic with a laugh as he points at the lantern and the sign hanging above where they are being sheltered from the rain. as the afternoon transitions into evening the lantern glows, illuminating the red exterior, signaling the head of the red light district. it casts light perfectly over seongwoo, disguising the mild embarrassment over minhyun’s compliment.

minhyun merely grins. “we both know how valuable the information exchanged within these walls are.” he pauses before his grin turns cheshire. “i suppose i shouldn’t assume on your behalf.”

seongwoo just laughs before he readies himself to take off into the sky where the downpour has calmed into a drizzle and soon would cease.

“the next time we meet,” minhyun says before seongwoo disappears, “please keep an eye on jihoon and woojin. i can’t guarantee their safety.” _it is war after_ _all_. the last part remains unsaid as he holds seongwoo’s gaze, hoping he would understand.

“it’s our duty, as dragons, to keep them safe” is all seongwoo says before he becomes a speck in the distance.

minhyun closes his eyes and takes another moment for himself — where he is only hwang minhyun without being the emperor of kouka kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * seongwoo's joke with minhyun has to deal with how it's set in the past and even taking off a sock ( seeing bare skin ) was scandalous between opposite genders
>   * i couldn't think of much for this theme so i decided on akatsuki no yona ( yona of the dawn ) au
>   * black hole because there is no happy ending for them. minhyun and jihoon are destined to cross swords. jihoon will reclaim the throne and either minhyun dies, gets charged for treason, or is exiled. as a dragon, seongwoo can't leave kouka or else he becomes extremely mortal and perishes
>   * in terms of other characters:
>     * jihoon is yona but not exactly the same ( obviously ). he didn't start as a weak and spoiled girl
>     * woojin is hak
>     * minhyun is soowon
>     * daehwi as yoon
>     * jisung as kija
>     * sungwoon as shin ah
>     * seongwoo as jae ha
>     * daniel as zeno
>   * yeah so jihoon ( like yona ) had a huge crush on minhyun which makes the betrayal :')
> 



	7. new moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new moon  
> ( _n_.) the moon when it first appears as a thin curved shape at the **start** of its four-week cycle.

you watch as he stumbles towards you, face betraying the confusion he feels as he studies his hands. for a split second everything seems normal.

he crumbles — starting from the tips of his fingers — disseminating into a pile of leaves as you reach for him. it doesn’t matter if your hand was outstretched or if the two of you were already making your way towards each other. he falls through your fingers.

nothing but dust remains.

 

* * *

 

“it’s not your fault,” someone says the hand on minhyun’s shoulder is probably meant to be soothing. it isn’t.

minhyun continues staring at his hands. “we could have lived in oblivious bliss,” he says, mostly to himself.

“we wouldn’t have had a fighting chance without you.” another hand. a firmer grip. minhyun thinks of all the comrades he has lost with a snap of a finger. the ending remained the same regardless of whether or not he joined the fray. all of them dead. exhumed with half of the universe. something in him cracks and it comes out of him like a laugh.

“we were retired,” he says. the lilt in his voice wry. “we were happy. we were living out the rest of our days in peace.” there’s another laugh that bubbles to the surface. “but i’ve only known war my entire life and in the face of peace these hands didn’t know what to do with themselves.”

see: the joke was that they were supposed to be.

minhyun furls and unfurls his hands.

“when we heard the news about things going south he asked me if i wanted if i wanted to help. i said yes” despite how minhyun knew ong was still fighting with his demons. still unable to forgive himself for the blood staining his hands ( and probably never would ).

but he did it anyway for minhyun. and now...

and now...

minhyun’s back at square one. back on the edge of the freight train leaving his best friend behind meters and meters down below. when all he had to do was

another laugh slips from minhyun’s lips. this time not like the grim predecessors.

“how could i have been so dumb?” he looks up. “it’s always been the same. if these hands don’t know what to do with themselves, all they had to do was hold on.”

 

* * *

 

seongwoo coughs. expression disoriented as he checks his surroundings. it takes a moment before his eyes learn to focus and bring the blur of silhouettes into distinct shapes and outlines.

there’s a figure so familiar hovering over him. seongwoo thinks he probably could recognize him even with his eyes closed.

“how many times are you going to save me before this is over?” he says through another bout of grasping onto breath as he leans into the reassuring presence.

minhyun cradles him. the smile on his face a mixture of pride and relief.

one of minhyun’s hand is entwined with seongwoo’s. held so strongly as if to signal that he would never let go. from where seongwoo lies he can see the faint line where tear ducts are doing their work. he forces a smile, hoping to soothe minhyun.

it turns into a one that comes from the depths of his heart when minhyun raises seongwoo’s hand to his lips and gently brushes against it.

“as many times as it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * yes this is the marvel au, post infinity war
>   * honestly it was supposed to be a lot more angst but what is writing
>   * basically minhyun is determined to bring seongwoo back no matter the cost even if it means joining him
>   * i did three continuations of written fics in reverse order ( it happened that way: this one was the only one i did on purpose )
> 



	8. shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shooting star  
> ( _n_.) a visual meteor appearing as a **temporary** streak of light in the night sky.

“what son of poseidon is allergic to the sea?” seongwoo says with a mischievous grin as he hikes up the small hill to where minhyun is seated.

the sound of seagulls in the back drop. the scent of brine heavy. if one looks closely sand becomes mixed in with wild grass.

minhyun’s grin mirrors seongwoo’s as he spreads his hands. “the one and only.”

seongwoo throws his head back and laughs. the sound carried by the wind. he thinks about how far they have come and almost misses the way minhyun used to correct him with a _well_ _technically..._

he plops down beside minhyun, reaching for his hand. two fingers are red and swelling but other than that he seems fine.

“borrowed some salve from jonghyun,” seongwoo says conversationally as he starts lathering on the gel. hoping it would at least ease the itchiness.

“i thought you were one of apollo’s more musically inclined sons,” minhyun teases.

“i always thought of myself to be the more badass bow wielding son of apollo,” seongwoo retorts as he makes sure every inch of the swelling skin is covered. “maybe one of my siblings rubbed off on me.” seongwoo shrugs.

“maybe,” minhyun echoes, eyes distant as he stares into the horizon.

“how’s practice coming along?” seongwoo asks.

minhyun raises his hand. “how do you think it’s coming along?”

“at least you aren’t short of breath and reacting badly,” seongwoo points out. the same sea water that could provide strength to minhyun would also cause a day of ailments. in the past he had used it as a last resort in case he got incapacitated. _but you can only save one or two_ , minhyun had said, _and then become a liability to those who i tried to protect_. _i need to at least finish a fight_ , minhyun had said with a sour expression.

minhyun stands up and dusts off his pants. “do you want to see for yourself?”

“i just helped you apply salve,” seongwoo says despite meaning yes.

“well aren’t we lucky you borrowed the entire pot from jonghyun,” minhyun replies easily with a smile.

“this is exploitation,” seongwoo whines as he stands up, picking up his pace to catch up to minhyun.

feet dig into sand, stirring it up a bit as they run to where the water laps onto land. two pairs of prints left behind. minhyun motions for seongwoo to stop. cold water rushes to greet him, submerging him ankle deep.

minhyun stays dry. one of the nice benefits poseidon children get. ( _where’s_ _his?_ seongwoo is tempted to curse at the sky. ) minhyun flashes seongwoo a smile as he crouches and makes dips his fingers into the ocean with the other hand. it’s over in a flash but it plays out in slow motion for seongwoo: at the cost of two fingers, minhyun absorbs the strength of the sea as he brings it up in an arc and lets it crash down. it could be used for defense. for a momentary break. a strong enough surge to wash away a foe or temporarily break their concentration.

the grin on seongwoo’s face grows. minhyun steps out of the swirl of sea water still dry spare for those fingers. seongwoo opens his arms as minhyun throws himself into them with elation.

“you did it,” seongwoo congratulates.

“i can last long enough to see the end of a fight,” minhyun says.

“now it’s time for me to improve,” seongwoo says jokingly in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * minhyun avoiding his allergies is basically like deku in boku no hero academia trying not to break his body
>   * it took me forever to decide on something for this theme but this au is particularly close to my heart. it was made with [ry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/landfill) in the early days of broduce shipping
>   * it was one of the aus that was never going to see the light of day because it was too massive to write
>   * the original idea was a gen fic with hades son seonho as the main character ( lowkey seonho/minhyun puppy love ) because he wasn't like a stereotypical hades son
>   * this was meant to be an expansion on my original demigod svt thread
>   * ry and i could never decide on seongwoo's parentage but he's an apollo son here so i could make that joke ( also bc straight agenda seongwoo having a bi god father )
>   * a few more notes about the au in general:
>     * the camp was established by a poseidon kid ( tiger jk ) & his zeus child wife ( yoon mi rae ) in order to stop demigods from dying
>     * anywhere not the "western world" was mostly forsaken by the gods but the children were still prime targets for monsters
>     * rarely did demigods survive till adulthood but a few did, including the demigods who started the camp
>     * to compensate for the lack of lupa & chiron, gods usually leave the address to the camp ( located in busan )
>     * bunks are divided by age group, not parents
>     * the big three are seonho ( hades ), minhyun ( poseidon ), and jisung ( zeus )
>     * a bit of sorting in no particular order: jonghyun ( demeter ), woojin ( ares ), jihoon & daehwi ( athena ), sewoon & jaehwan ( apollo ), daniel ( hephaestus ), dongho ( aphrodite ), euiwoong ( hermes ), minki ( dionysus ), hyunbin ( hypnos ), sungwoon ( nemesis ), youngmin ( tyche ), yongguk ( hecate )
>     * some are roman versions but i'm too lazy to specify
> 



End file.
